happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rough Raccoons
Rough Raccoons is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty steal Flaky and Toad's pelts. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty *Flaky *Toad Featuring *Baldy *Lumpy *Nutty *Tycoon Appearances *Toothy *Pierce Plot Flaky is at the barbershop with Toad to get their long quills trimmed. The barber, who happens to be Baldy, shaves off all of their quills, much to their dismay. At a nearby store, they buy prickly pelts to substitute for their quills until they grow back. Lifty and Shifty, who were about to steal a dress, get an idea from this. At home, Flaky takes off her pelt and showers. Lifty sneaks in through the open window and takes the pelt, while Shifty does the same with Toad's pelt. Flaky discovers her pelt is missing and comes out to look for it. She encounters Toad doing the same thing. Policeman Lumpy passes by and they ask him if he has seen them, but he is unable to recognize either of them. Meanwhile in an office building, Tycoon has a meeting with Nutty about his sales. He shows a chart which reveals the sales are going down, and he finds out Nutty is eating most of the candy that was supposed to be sold. Lifty and Shifty arrive in the office and pierce Nutty with their quills, then take the candy. Nutty and Tycoon chase after the thieves. Down one floor, Toothy counts the money he has earned. Lifty and Shifty steal the money and Toothy, after calling the police, also chases them. As they run down the stairs, Shifty turns around and Toothy stops to avoid the quills. Unfortunately, Nutty bumps him from behind and pushes him down the steps and into the quills. Shifty pulls off Toothy's body and throws it out the window. Outside, Flaky and Toad continue their search, when Toothy's quill-impaled corpse lands in front of them. Flaky and Toad rush into the building and soon discover the thieves wearing their pelts. As they fight over the quills, Nutty and Tycoon rush down the stairs. Nutty sees a piece of gum on a step and prepares to pick it up, only for Tycoon to bump into him. Nutty lands on Toad's pelt and Shifty gives it back, as he and Lifty still have their stolen goods. But before they could escape, Tycoon collides into Shifty. Lifty is sent flying from the collision and, as Flaky and Toad's real quills grow back, Lifty gets impaled by Flaky. Lumpy steps in and arrests Flaky and Toad, assuming they were the crooks. Back at the barbershop, Baldy shaves off all of Pierce's quills. Pierce then falls and gets pierced by the quills on the floor. Deaths #Toothy is either killed by the quills or falls to his death. #Nutty is impaled on Toad's quill pelt. #Tycoon and Shifty collide into each other. #Lifty is impaled by Flaky's growing quills. Injuries #Nutty is pierced by some quills. #Pierce is pierced by his quills on the floor. Trivia *This episode has been compared to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy, due to their similar plots. *This is the second time Lumpy mistakingly arrests the wrong people. The first was in Don't Yank My Chain, where he arrested Handy and The Mole for something Lifty and Shifty did. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes